stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Teyla Emmagan
Teyla Emmagan is the leader of the Athosians from the planet Athos, and was one of the first to speak to the Atlantis expedition. She is an original member of the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team. Biography Background information She is the daughter of Tagan and Torren Emmagan. She lost both of them by a young ago. Teyla has a unique ability to sense the Wraith, due to one of her ancestors having Wraith DNA spliced into their genetic makeup. Since this was discovered, she has been able to make contact with Wraith minds on occasion, with varying degrees of success. Teyla's leadership qualities are very respected in Atlantis and she is often considered the unofficial third-in-command of Atlantis and has on occasion been left in charge when both the current leader of the expedition and Lt. Colonel John Sheppard are away. 2007 After Dr. Elizabeth Weir disappeared and Colonel Samantha Carter was appointed Atlantis commander, Teyla took Dr. Jennifer Keller to New Athos for routine inoculations, only to discover that the Athosians were missing. After the offworld medical check, Keller discovered that Teyla was pregnant. A famed seer named Davos soon visited Atlantis. He privately told her that he was aware of her pregnancy and that the Athosians were alive, but he did not know where they were. 2008 She is forced to reveal the truth to Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, who takes her off the team in response. She later pilots a Wraith Hive Ship to a secret Wraith cloning facility and engages a Queen in mental battle, her own abilities boosted by those of her unborn child, but her baby is nearly killed and she realizes that Sheppard was right to take her off the team. She was later led into a trap by Michael Kenmore and was captured. She learns that he was the one who kidnapped her people and turned many of them into Hybrids. He planned to use her baby to complete his research into creating the Hybrids. She was later rescued by the clone of Dr. Carson Beckett (who she was shocked to see), but was quickly recaptured by Michael and taken away. While Michael's cruiser engages the Daedalus, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Ronon Dex and Dr. Rodney McKay boarded the ship to find and rescue her. While Sheppard and Ronon take out the hyperdrive McKay is forced to deliver her baby, which turns out to be a boy. Teyla convinces Kanaan (the father of her baby and one of Michael's hybrids) to help them escape and got away in a Wraith Dart while the Daedalus destroys Michael's cruiser although it is speculated that Michael escaped on a cloaked Puddle Jumper. In the Atlantis infirmary Teyla decides to name her son Torren John, after her father and Sheppard. Atlantis is invaded by Michael Kenmore who once again wants Torren and despite planning to kill everyone else with the self-destruct, he offers to take Teyla with him so she can live. She refuses his offer and later escapes with Torren. Ultimately Teyla murdered Michael by kicking his hands off of a ledge at the top of Atlantis's Control Tower, but said that in spite of his death, another will take his place as a threat to them. 2009 After the discovery of the ZPM powered Hive Ship, Teyla stays on Atlantis to travel to the Milky Way and help out in the battle despite offers from Richard Woolsey to allow her and Ronon Dex to stay behind. She travels through the Stargate to the Hive with Ronon, Dr. Rodney McKay and Major Evan Lorne and kills the Wraith that mortally wounds Ronon and is devastated by his death. When the team links up with Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla is the one to inform him of Ronon's death, and is shocked to see him alive after they rescue him when he is resurrected by the Wraith underling. Teyla escapes through the ship's Stargate to the Milky Way Alpha Site just before Sheppard detonates a nuclear warhead he snuck on board the Hive, destroying it and saving the Earth. Teyla later stands on the Atlantis balcony overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge with the rest of the senior staff and admires the view. Alternate realities *''In the Alternate reality that another Rodney McKay, known as 'Rod', came from, Rod- apparently an honorary member of the Athosian high council in his universe- mentioned that his Teyla was difficult to talk to.'' *''In an Alternate reality, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's team went onboard the alternate Daedalus and starved to death onboard the runaway ship.'' Alternate timeline *''In an Alternate timeline, when Lt. Colonel John Sheppard traveled forwards in time by 48,000 years, he learned that Teyla had given birth to her child, but was killed by Michael Kenmore, whilst the baby was used to perfect the Hybrids.'' Relationships Atlantis expedition Teyla has a good friendship with all of the members of her team, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard in particular. When the expedition first made contact with her people, she didn't like Colonel Marshall Sumner very much but got along with Sheppard fine. The two became friends and she joined his team. Teyla trained him in Bantos fighting at his request. The two have a bond as both friends and warriors, and Teyla even named her son after him. With Ronon Dex she has a bond of friendship as well as that of two warriors. Also she and he have a bond as the two 'aliens' of the team as they are not from Earth like everyone else. With Dr. Rodney McKay she has a bond of friendship although she grows frustrated with him at times. They have somewhat of a special bond however as he delivered her baby for her on Michael's cruiser and he was technically the first one to hold her son. Although not an original member of the expedition, Teyla has earned a great deal of trust from the rest of the expedition, to the point that both Dr. Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard have entrusted her with leadership of Atlantis as a whole when they were absent during their first return to Earth and the mission to destroy the Attero device respectively. Michael Kenmore Teyla is a part of the team that captures the Wraith later come to be known as Michael Kenmore for experimentation. After he's transformed into a human, he feels a connection with Teyla so she becomes friends with him. Michael ultimately learns of the truth about himself and forces Teyla to help him escape and nearly feeds on her until she's saved by Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and Ronon Dex. Later, when Michael returns during the failed alliance, he admits that while he was going to feed on her, it wasn't anything personal just his instincts. Michael approaches her after being recaptured to try to get the team to let him go free to find his own way, but is refused. After encountering Michael again, he nearly lets Teyla get fed on by an Iratus bug as part of an experiment, but she is saved by Ronon. She admits she feels bad for Michael. She knows he's too dangerous, but feels sympathy for him as it is their fault that he ended up like he did. After she gets pregnant by Kanaan, Michael kidnaps her people and she swears vengeance on the person responsible, not aware that it is him. The two share some kind of connection, as revealed by Michael as he's able to reach across 10,000 light years and enter her mind to trick her with visions of Kanaan in order to kidnap her in order to get his hands on her baby. Teyla is also able to sense when he's worried. While Teyla was his prisoner, Michael doesn't harm her and when she inquires of her fate once her baby is born, Michael is hesitant to tell her, indicating he still does care about her somewhat from their brief time as friends. When she calls him insane, Michael is actually hurt by it indicating her opinion of him actually matters to him. After her rescue, Michael comes after her again for her baby, but he offers to take her with him as he doesn't want her to die as he still does care about her somewhat. She refuses and escapes with Ronon's help. She considers his offer when he promises to spare her friends, but after exposing that promise as false, refuses. Teyla joins the final fight against him at the top of Atlantis' Control Tower and knocks him off the balcony. Michael is left at her mercy, but instead of saving him, she kicks his hands off the ledge, sending him falling hundreds if not thousands of feet, finally killing him. Kanaan Teyla and Kanaan were friends since childhood, bonding over having the same Gift of sensing the Wraith presence. As adults that friendship developed into a full-blown romantic relationship and Teyla ended up pregnant by him although she was unaware of it until later. Ronon Dex was not surprised by this as he could tell by how Teyla talked about him that she was in love with him. After Kanaan and the other Athosians are kidnapped by Michael Kenmore, she vows to find them and after being kidnapped herself, is horrified to find that Kanaan has been transformed into one of Michael's Hybrids. At first he's too much under Michael's control to help her, but she manages to break through to him and he nearly releases her, but stops when Michael shows up. Kanaan, after being broken through to by Teyla, retains his old personality, but is reluctant to help her escape as he fears for their lives and that of their child. After Michael's cruiser is disabled by the Daedalus and Teyla is rescued by Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Ronon and Dr. Rodney McKay, Kanaan helps them escape on a Wraith Dart and is later transformed by Dr. Jennifer Keller back into his human form. Kanaan moves in with Teyla for at least a time on Atlantis and supports her decision to rejoin Sheppard's team, taking care of their child while she's away on missions. External links * * * * * Category:Atlantis Personnel Category:AR-1 Members Category:Humans Category:Dead Links Category:Need Images